


Spacing out

by SweetPallete



Category: Puyo Puyo
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Post-Canon, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 04:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPallete/pseuds/SweetPallete
Summary: Everyone feels different since the collision between the two dimensions, and while things have gone back to normal, some things have also changed. Everyone feels different since then.





	Spacing out

After the clash between the two world, and things started to slowly go back to normal. The lifes of the Tetra crew went back to what it was before, with the small change they would be able to see Ex, thanks to the gift that was given to them. They were certainly grateful of it, especially Ex, who had missed his crew. However, that was the only thing that had changed, while adding something old yet new to their days, it was back to the mundaneness of their lifes.

Lost in space, traveling through a never-ending world filled with bright stars decorating it, seen on the distance. Nothing exciting, just being out there endlessly, their lives had been much more fun during their adventure in the other dimension, there were so many things there they hadn't seen, having more people to talk with. It was unbelievable that happened, but these were just memories from the past, the time went away like sand in the wind.

The friends they made there were unforgettable, or at least that's how they felt about them for the most part. They were different from them, but at the same time, they felt familiar, not that it was a bad thing, it was truly magical. Learning about their world was interesting, it made them see how many things they had forgotten or never seen before in their lifes. And certainly they showed them things that while common for the crew, were unknown and interesting to their friends from the other dimension.

All of these sudden changes had affected each of them in different ways, maybe for best, maybe for the worse, but still there was a nostalgic feeling over them.

Tee seemed more reflective, he had gotten quite attached to them, more one than the rest, but that was beside the point. His thoughts flied over his scattered mind, he would miss them more than he thought, Would he be able to see them once again? Probably not, Ex wouldn't allow it. That's what he thought at least, not that he was wrong, but that made him look more serious or even a bit more space-y. He will get over it, or at least, he hopes to, his crew had noticed the small shift in his personality, everyone acting differently about it. Some were understanding of it, and others just thought that he should get over it, the experience was more meaningful to some than others.

Ess couldn't get him, she was glad that everything was going back to normal, at least most of it was the same, she wishes it was exactly as it was before, but to her dismay it wouldn't be that way. At least she wouldn't be bothered by some weirdos, and wouldn't be forced to be around them ever again, ever. For her it seemed like it was for the best, no more things that would bother her, and she would be able to do what she has to do, without any people bothering her with things she considered silly. She's fine, she has her papa around and she doesn't think she needs anything else beside him, the crew was just something she had come to accept. Now the deal for her was getting used to the one who deemed irresponsible, the supposed "Keeper", Why did she had to see him?, Is it really necessary to keep him company?, He didn't even do a good job in her opinion!

But she would have to get used to it, as much as she didn't like it.

Meanwhile on the other spectrum there was Jay and Elle, _'This is boring!' 'Boring this is!'_ they would say nearly in perfect synchrony. The two were again inside this boring spaceship, they were kinda bummed out that they left without doing any pranks! There were so many things they didn't get to do, so many plans that backfired. Having to stay behind with Ai and Zed, Why?, It's not like *everything* could go wrong. While a few could go and do cool, fun things!, They weren't allowed to. How unfair.

They had missed a chance to finally be out of that spaceship, it was so refreshing, but then, poof. Their chance was gone.

Despite they didn't really show it, due to the amount of shenanigans they made everyday, being in space was boring, or that's how it became after being in the endless sky for so long, there was just nothing to do out there. Pulling pranks or just going doing mischief was, something that would make their days more fun, the two didn't care about others getting mad at them, they aren't allowed to do much anyways!

Ai suffered due to these two no doubt, he just wanted to live in peace, sure, doing his job, but he never signed up for all of the things he suffered due to these two. His life had gone back to normal, which was, for the most part, great! It was far less stressful, the Tetra was in great shape and it looked like things were going to be perfect. The whole deal was... Interesting to say the least, during the events he was quite scared, it made him quite nervous but it wasn't all that bad. It took him a while to not panic, but at the end he could fix the Tetra with help of another animal-like creature, it was a nice change of pace. It was weird, but not bad, at the very least the mischievous twins didn't mess with him too much. Everything was nice and organized, everyone was more than fine.

Everything was fine, Zed was more than fine, the whole deal between the dimensions wasn't anything too important to him. He only had to deal with girls with not proper manners, nothing bad overall, only his work. Ess was fine, she was acting grumpy, but she was fine too. Nothing particularly caught the robot's attention, the only thing that did, was the chance to see Ex again, and tell him all he had learn over the years about Ess. Sometimes the keeper would get kinda mad at him for acting so much like as if he were truly Ess's father, nonetheless, the robot had to apologize often for this attitude, as he could understand it somewhat.

Ex was happy, a lot happier than before, having a way between the edge of the universe and the Tetra, was certainly useful, this would decrease the isolation from everyone. He would still get overwhelmed from time to time, but this time, he knew he wasn't really alone. That didn't mean he didn't have to spend most of his time doing his duty as keeper, infact he still did things as he usually does, but sometimes anyone from the ship would show up, it was nice. Different from the first time being the keeper, looking back to then...

 

* * *

 

 

It was silent, the only sounds audible were the fire on the torchs that lightened up the path, his own breath as well as his heartbeat. There wasn't even a breeze around, it was nearly dead silent, during the first moments that Ex had to do his duty as keeper, the silence, while at first was relaxing as more time passed it started to make him feel unsettled, how will he do this for eternity? Little he knew back then, that he would manage to do his duty well for a long time.

 

* * *

 

 

And it was for a good reason, the silence, the very few things he could hear, the thoughts of being stuck there until the end of time was scary. It would be a constant reminder of this job that would keep him away from everyone he knew and loved. 'It's okay, everything will be alright' is what he kept telling himself, trying to keep going no matter how lonely he would be.

He did that no matter what, and it surprised him how long he lasted, but when he eventually gave in, he wasn't surprised at all, but he blamed himself for it. But now everything was fine, now he had company every once and then, it was something he cherished a lot, it took these feelings of loneliness fade away sometimes, sure, these didn't dissapear completely, but these did become less strong.

O often went to see him, Tee sometimes found himself having things in control, so allowed O to go and spend time there. Which O always replied to him with a lot of happiness, or well, with a bunch of happy _"Bi"_. It was nice to see the former captain, O really missed him a lot, trying to keep the secret was hard for the small creature. Gleefully he went over the keeper, and while he didn't seem to really speak, Ex understood the little guy, somehow. And O gave the reports to him personally, which was a lot better for him, that was something that he started to notice the change, between their previous encounter and now, things had gotten better, O was more than happy nowadays, with basically everyone around him noticing that fact, mostly due to his cheerful _"Bi"_ all around the ship.

Slowly but surely things are going back to normal, with some changes, and some things gone back to the usual. Some knowing more things, and missing the people they met in their travels, others not minding it too much, and others being glad things are the way they are.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for the bad title. I've been writing this over the past week, during me breaks or while I take the bus. It's not too long, as it was just mere practice, but I admit I think that is longer than I thought, I still wish I could've made it longer...!


End file.
